


With Love Fraternal Harden'd He His Shield [PODFIC]

by CalamityCain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Elemental Magic, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Light Bondage, M/M, Pagan Festivals, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Saturnalia, Stonehenge - Freeform, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: Thor and Loki help a particular group of mortals ring in the Winter Solstice.





	With Love Fraternal Harden'd He His Shield [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Love Fraternal Harden'd He His Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145917) by [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess). 



> I owe citizenjess gift art of a scene from this fic of hers (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145917) --until then, here is my very amateur attempt at a podfic. Music: Ótroðinn by Adrian von Ziegler

**[Download](https://we.tl/t-q4CE7aXnIp)** here

**[Listen](https://wetransfer.com/downloads/29b8b0dfa5ba9d8d9c52c010d0d8162e20190615161530/7e6b31/preview/95772b7c850fb8d08c0ef107e81ce2e120190615161530) **here


End file.
